The Six Sengoku Riders Appear!
The Six Sengoku Riders Appear! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Adventures of Superheroes. Synopsis Iron Man is working on the six Sengoku Drivers, Green Orange Lockseed, Violet Banana Lockseed, Red Budou Lockseed, Blue Melon Lockseed, Green Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Red Durian Lockseed to Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori and Jessina. Transcript *(This episode begins at Stark's lab) *(Iron Man is finish the six Sengoku Drivers, Green Orange Lockseed, Violet Banana Lockseed, Red Budou Lockseed, Blue Melon Lockseed, Green Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Red Durian Lockseed and is complete) *'Iron Man: Finish.' *(Back with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': What exactly is Iron Man really doing? *'Rigby': He is working on something. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wasn't he busy. *'Troll Moko': Hardly, but yes. He was Dan. *'Randy Cunningham': Hope he's busy. *'Howard Weinerman': Why, yes he is, Randy. He is working on something. *(Iron Man with the six Sengoku Drivers, Green Orange Lockseed, Violet Banana Lockseed, Red Budou Lockseed, Blue Melon Lockseed, Green Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Red Durian Lockseed) *'Captain America': Tony, what you got there? *'Iron Man': Oh, this? It's the six Sengoku Drivers, Green Orange Lockseed, Violet Banana Lockseed, Red Budou Lockseed, Blue Melon Lockseed, Green Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Red Durian Lockseed. *'Hawkeye': Ah, yeah? *'Iron Man': Yeah. I'm going to give it to Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori and Jessina. Here. *(Iron Man hands Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori and Jessina the six Sengoku Drivers, Green Orange Lockseed, Violet Banana Lockseed, Red Budou Lockseed, Blue Melon Lockseed, Green Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Red Durian Lockseed) *'Blaine': Thanks. *'Iron Man': No problem. Can you do it your own? *'Lachlan': Of course we can. *(At outside) *'Oskar': Look it's Octophantom! *'Donlene': He is destroying the city! *'Glori': Let's go! *'Green Orange Lockseed': Orange! *'Violet Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Red Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Blue Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Green Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkurui! *'Red Durian Lockseed': Durian! *'Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori and Jessina': Transform! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Soiya/Come On/Hai! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! Durian Arms: Mr. Dangerous! *(Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori and Jessina transform into Warrior Gods Rider Green Gaim, Warrior Gods Rider Violet Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Red Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Green Kruokage and Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo) *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo': Let's go! *(Warrior Gods Rider Green Gaim, Warrior Gods Rider Violet Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Red Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Green Kruokage, Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo and Octophantom are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Green Gaim': You're finished, Octophantom! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On/Hai! Orange Squash! Banana Squash! Budou Squash! Melon Squash! Matsubokkuri Squash! Durian Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Green Gaim, Warrior Gods Rider Violet Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Red Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Green Kruokage and Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo kicks Octophantom) *'Octophantom': Aah! *(Octophantom is defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Violet Baron': We did it. *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Ryugen': Yeah! *'Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu': Let's get to the tower. *'Warrior Gods Rider Green Kurokage': Right. *'of The Six Sengoku Riders Appeared!' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited